


Mistletoe

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Mistletoe

Matthew was being unusually affectionate as they finished decorating their house for the holidays. It started with just a few pecks on the lips as he went about his daily business, but now Matthew would deepen the kisses or wrap his arms around him and press their bodies together. 

Each pause in their decorating normally ended with a small sigh and both of them debating if they wanted to finish later and instead take a break to enjoy each other. 

Will wasn’t sure if this new affectionate mood was because of the fact that they were both having their first real Christmas together. As an orphan Matthew had missed out on the celebrations other than in church and Will’s father had tended to let them fall by the wayside after their mother left. 

He felt young as he sat on the floor untangling the Christmas lights right from the box. First he plugged it in to make sure all the bulbs had made it through packaging alright and was pleased to see the blue glow in his lap. Matthew had wanted a blue themed tree and so the lights had matched. 

Will found it nice as well, although he wasn’t huge on decorations it seemed like the right thing to do for their first year together. 

The shades of blue that Matthew had picked all matched with the browns of his house and brightened it up. 

Earlier Mathew had even put silver garlands around the edge of the roof, and when Will looked around he couldn’t help but smile. It reminded him of the few Christmases he had had before his mother had left. They were foggy memories of her smile and opening up presents, but it was enough to pull a sad smile out of him. 

Maybe this year he would be able to lose the sadness that came with the thought of the holiday. It wouldn’t be hard when he could hear Matthew singing along with the Christmas CD and laughing every time he sung the lyrics wrong. 

It was joyful, a sound that the walls of the old house had not had inside it for a long time. A time before Will had bought it.

Although the rest of the house was up to Matthew, Will had agreed to take care of the tree. He had cut a bushy spruce down that was along the edge of his field and had dragged it back; it was sitting in front of him now, deep in a bucket of wet sand. 

As he managed to separate the lights he stood and started the slow process of winding them on. He was careful not to use up his string too fast, managing to get over half finished before he had to get their second string. 

Just as he turned to get the box Matthew was in front of him, and before he could speak there was soft lips pressed against his own and the taste of hot chocolate as Matthew’s tongue entered his mouth. He let his mind drift from the lights to the warm hard body pressed against his own. As long as they lived together he doubted he would ever get tired of feeling Matthew against him. 

It was a steady reminder of the strength in Matthew, and that he was not alone anymore. 

Matthew’s hands were hungry and they roamed down his back until they both cupped his ass. Will was well versed with how much Matthew liked to feel him and he let himself get lost in the moment and push back into the hands as they started messaging the flesh. 

He could only moan into the kiss and wrap his arms around Matthew to hold him in return, his hands exploring the feeling of his muscles under the thin t-shit. 

Matthew kissed him like he wanted to invade his very being, and Will was happy to give him everything he could. He was panting when they broke apart, both of their cheeks flushed from need. 

“What’s gotten into you today?”

Will asked as his face cracked into a smile, his lips still wet from their kiss. 

Matthew grinned before replying.

“You’re under the mistletoe baby.”

Will looked up above him and he couldn’t hold back his rough laugh. While he was getting the tree Matthew had strung up over a dozen bunches of mistletoe all over the roof. 

“Was that necessary?”

“Any excuse I can have to kiss you is enough for me.”

Will laughed one more time before pulling Matthew back to his lips. The decorating could wait, for now he wanted to feel Matthew’s bare skin warm against his own.


End file.
